Episode 11
Act.11 - Absence: At the Monroe mansion, Delico prepares to set out and find his sister and Yang agrees to help him. Delico says that it has nothing to do with him but Yang retorts that it didn't but he was still family. The two leave the mansion and nervously encounter Miles and Diego at the gates, but the two older members merely tell them to bring back something nice, much to the two's delight. In the Benriya's office, Loretta gets off the phone and reveals to Alex that the baby would be accepted into the orphanage. Alex remarks she is glad and calls the baby "Emilio", confusing Loretta. A shocked Loretta realises Alex is crying and asks what was wrong as the latter says that she remembered. Meanwhile, in the Abandoned Zone, Emilio sets off a smoke bomb in the area negating Doug's ability to sense and smell normals. Doug tries to flee once more but is ruthlessly cut down by Colt. Sig, having reached the Guild entrance, berates the Twilights for being weak as she brutally mows them down. Galahad sees smoke coming from the Guild and rushes in a hurry towards the area. Connie and Marco share a heartwarming moment whilst elsewhere, Beretta chit-chats with Striker on the phone before asking if he was busy doing something. Striker replies that he is just killing time as he chokes a Twilight to death in front of their child. As the two continue talking, the citizens of Ergastulum notice smoke and flames coming from the direction of the Guild. Striker ends the conversation, telling Beretta he has one thing left to do to kill time as he looks in the direction of the Monroe Family mansion. Loretta receives a message from her subordinates, causing her to need to return to "Bastard", and tells a drowsy Alex she is leaving before heading out. In the city streets, Yang and Delico are asking around if people had seen Erica anywhere when Yang notices Loretta Cristiano's car go by. Delico then confirms that something had occurred at the Guild and wonders if the boss was okay but Yang replies that he would be fine considering the personnel that was with him. Sig and Colt continue their brutal annihilation of the Guild mercenaries as Doug struggles to keep moving. Just then, Gina awakes, with Ginger awakening soon after. Hausen then informs her of the situation with the Hunters. Yang and Delico continue to lucklessly search for any clues as to Erica's whereabouts. As the two discuss where else to search, a hooded person stares at Delico with frantic eyes. Galahad rushes over and sees Granny Joel. He asks if she was alright and she replies she was fine and that she did what she could for the massacred Twilights. Galahad wonders what was going on as an explosion occurs close by and he tells Granny Joel to go back to the 7th District and bring Connie to the Benriya, before telling all the normals to flee the area. Back at the Guild, Gina comes out to see the destruction and Sig 'greets' her before Colt attempts to attack her from above. However Ginger instantly intercepts his attack, breaking his blade in the process, surprising both Colt and Sig. Gina sarcastically tells Sig she did a flashy job killing the Twilights and the Hunter replies but Gina ignores her and asks Tris for a report. He gives her all the details and, after Hausen asks what to do, Gina says she was going back to sleep and she would take care of the situation later, provoking a belittling response from Sig. However Gina shocks the Hunters with a crushing retort before leaving. This visibly irks Sig and she prepares to attack but an explosion rocks the area causing Sig to berate Emilio's aim. Emilio merely tells Sig that it was too soon and that they should move. Before they could leave, Hausen asks who they were to which Colt responds that they were the " " , Uranos Corsica's agents, which visibly surprises Gina. "Bastard" receives an update on the situation between the Paulklee Guild and the Hunters and Marco becomes worried, before asking if a particular man was seen in the chaos. After being told that the knowledge of the assailant's appearances were limited, Marco runs off in a hurry. Gina sits on her bed and muses that the time had come. A child who mistakes Delico for Erica attempts to attack Delico, but Delico easily disabled her. After clearing everything up, the child, Heather, informs the two that she had chased Erica to the 9th District on the night of the "Bastard" massacre but her legs couldn't go any further and when she returned to "Bastard" her younger sister was already dead. Delico sees her anguish and tells her that he was going to stop her but he needed her help, which she agrees to. Meanwhile, Galahad walks through the aftermath of the Twilight slaughter and encounters a fatally injured Doug. Doug gaspingly communicates a message to Galahad with his dying breaths and hands the older Twilight his tags. Galahad tells him it was nice working with him, with the younger Twilight smiling before finally dying. Beretta stands in dismay outside of Granny Joel's shop as Connie rushes to get back, noticing the explosion on her way. She quickly apologises and tells Beretta she'll serve her. They make small talk, including the recent event at the Guild, and Connie eventually gets the cigarettes Beretta asks for. As Connie goes to give them to her, Beretta grabs Connie by the wrist and tells her she has a nice scent of a familiar man. Much later, Marco arrives at the shop panting heavily and is overcome by frustration when he sees Connie's hat on the ground, with the image of Striker and Beretta springing to his mind. Gallery delicoand.png delicosmiling.png emiliocrying.png alex crying.png dougs death.png killer.png connie kisses.png shocked.png tears.png waiting.png Characters : Category:Episodes